Naomi Winters
The Agent, '''also known as '''Agent N, Naomi Winters, '''or just '''N, is a fighter appearing in the CPUCS. She first appeared faintly on the end card of the ENDGAME tournament, and debuted in Season 4- TIMESKIP, winning her first tournament in Season 4- HEIR TO THE THRONE. Naomi is a CPUCS fan who, inspired by the fallen Vincent's example, decided to join CPUCS. After accidentally being trapped in the Dark Realm and discovering that Dark Vince and Blood Falcon were alive, Naomi escaped to the Light Realm and joined the CPU Tournaments, where she was befriended by Tony. Despite doing poorly at first, she came into her own as a force to be reckoned with, knocking out CPUCS veterans Rosalina and Major and taking home the championship in HEIR TO THE THRONE. Pre-Tournament Existence First Hints The first hint at The Agent's existence was on the end card of Season 3 - ENDGAME, with her appearing very faintly against a black backdrop along with the text, "YOU'RE GONNA CARRY THAT WEIGHT." ''She appeared in a similar capacity on Alpharad's twitter, this time with a mysterious figure with familiar hair wearing Majora's Mask next to her. Name Reveals and Alternate Reality Game June 16th Website The Agent's name was first revealed in Alpharad's non-CPUCS video "Stage Builder was a Mistake 3 ". Soon after, Alpharad created an alternate reality game (ARG), with a website, june16.net , that updated periodically. The Agent was soon referenced on the site, which called upon agents of the Dark Realm, working for a mysterious "D.R.A." organization, to track her and take down her "propaganda site" at the orders of someone named "G". This site called her Agent N and claimed that after having searched through records, her name was believed to be "Nicole". The website soon updated, changing to be a message from The Agent: ''"i am everywhere. it’s Not over. you’ll find me again."''https://www.june16.net/redacted '' Sometimes, all you need is a push Website Another video, "THE VINCENT SAGA: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Highlights", a highlights video of CPUCS, showed her in full detail at the end, her first clear appearance in CPUCS media, with the text "Sometimes, all you need is a push." ''The end card featuring her also had the faint impression of someone resembling ToyConvict, and a faint QR code on her gun revealed a new website, sometimesallyouneedisapush.net. This website claimed the Agent's real name to be Naomi, identifying herself as an agent of the Light Realm stuck in the Dark Realm for initially unknown reasons. The message said that "they" were coming, and referenced both the June 16th date and Runic, who was the ARG-player who made contact with her, and says she trusts them, before signing off with "''sometimes, all you Need is a push." Agent Naomi Winters Soon, a new website, agentnaomi.com, appeared, a blog answering questions about what was going on. The Agent confirmed her name to be Naomi Winters; named the man in the Majora's Mask as 'Tony', and expressed confusion as to why everyone was "so cautious"https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/tony of him, as he was a nice guy; referenced the mysterious "G" figure threatening her; and claimed that she had seen Dark Vincent, who, along with Blood Falcon, was still very much alive. She also claimed that Dark Vince could not be trusted and was never the one at the top of the power structure in the Dark Realm, but was uncertain about who was in control. Finally, Naomi explained the recurring June 16th date- the day of the return of CPUCS for Season 4. Return to the Light Realm On May 21st, 2019, Naomi established her location, saying that she was hiding out in a 'Dark Starbucks' a Dark Realm variation of the coffee shop chain Starbucks, adding that the barista was "surprisingly very kind"https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/ive-found-my-way-back and revealing that she had a plan to escape back to the Light Realm. On May 25th, Naomi revealed that she finally escaped the Dark Realm, noting that "inter-dimensional travel is apparently not simple" but that she was able to return to the Light Realm on a "cat that turned into a bus", and planning to train for CPUCS and return to her old life, or rather "what's left of it "https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/im-home. In the Light Realm, Naomi began expressing how nervous but excited she was to be in CPUCS, saying that she watched it "religiously". She said that "The Agent" was just a code name she'd given herself, like a superhero would have, and that she had made friends with Tony (who she denied had any relation to ToyConvict and claimed wore the Majora's Mask to cover a scar), Princess Peach, and Joker. She also said that she had met Marth, a notorious no-show, who was just very busy. Curiously, the question asking about Marth also asked about Greninja, another major Smash Bros character with no CPUCS appearances, but Greninja's name was in a "corrupted" state, and Naomi did not address the possibility of Greninja appearing. Finally, Naomi expressed that she had not told anyone about the coming return of Dark Vince and the threat of his mysterious master, saying "i feel like they won’t believe me… how do i convince them that ''he is coming."https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/naomis-answershttps://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/naomis-answers Training for CPUCS Training began for CPUCS Season 4 in earnest, and Naomi began showing doubts about her ability, saying that while training she would "keep having close games" but never quite pulling through, pulling out her trademark expression in regards to herself- "''i Need a push."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/im-not-good-enough As June 16th approached, Naomi further expressed how nervous and excited she was, revealing her first challenger in brackets to be Zelda, a fighter well known for her ability, asking "''how can i possibly beat her?!" and asking if the fans liked "saving her"https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/its-coming-soon .When the final bracket was revealed, Naomi referenced the two-year time skip between the events of ENDGAME and the start of Season 4, musing "cpucs being back… i never thought we’d see such a thing over the past couple years" and saying that she didn't think she was ready.https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/a-few-more-days Tournament Life Season 4 The Return of Blood Falcon In the TIMESKIP tournament, Naomi, still going by The Agent, played Zelda in the first round, as expected, and lost, as expected. She went to her blog and ranted, saying, with a copious amount of swearing, "if it wasn’t for the final smash ball, i would’ve won."https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/i-lost However, after learning of Rosalina's death at Blood Falcon's hands, she apologized for losing and getting angry. She also expressed guilt, believing that Blood Falcon was only able to return from the Dark Timeline by following her, but noted that "his killing powers shouldn’t work in the light realm? something feels off."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/sorry-about-that Punished Rosalina After losing to Alph in the first round of the very next tournament, Naomi decided to try to curb her losing streak by taking some time off. Explaining that while CPUCS tournaments were good experience, she said "''i’m going to sit out next week and practice."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/im-trying However, Naomi's suspicions about Blood Falcon's killing powers were proven correct in PIZZA TIME, as Rosalina, now going by Punished Rosalina, confronted tournament champion Ike in Thug Finals, having escaped from the Dark Realm. Tournament Champion After PIZZA TIME, Naomi skipped the next tournament, TOP TEXT, to continue to train, taking some time to focus on herselfhttps://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/sorry. Shortly before the next tournament, Naomi said that she was facing Luigi, a well-known fighter, saying ''"i can try my best." ''She also made a comment about the Commissioner, who had appeared to defeat Robin while she was gone, saying ''"anyways, the commissioner that we all saw last week? he looked familiar."''https://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/today-is-the-day When the tournament finally arrived, The Agent's training paid off. Despite some close calls, Naomi swept the bracket and put on a dominant performance, defeating the newly returned legend Rosalina for the title of tournament champion. In Thug Finals, Major Duncan, bitter that Naomi had won a tournament before him, challenged her to battle, and was soundly defeated. Tournament Placings Season 4 Thug Finals Results Season 4 Tournament Games '''Season 4' TIMESKIP MAJOR IS HERE HEIR TO THE THRONE Trivia * Alpharad has stated that The Agent has no connection to Vincent and is "a fan, like you." * Naomi stated her age to be 18 years old as of 2019. * The Agent has a habit of writing in all lowercase unless the word begins with an N, referencing her name. * Rule 34 fanart has been drawn of Naomi, much to the dismay of Alpharad, who said that he saw it on his Twitter during the Agent's fight with Richter in HEIR TO THE THRONE. Gallery Cbbb.png|The Agent's first appearance on the end card of ENDGAME, on the left side of the image. Timeskip.png|Naomi's first appearance in a tournament lineup, in TIMESKIP (CPU 01). naomi.png|Alpharad's updated Twitter icon featuring Naomi. june16th.png|Naomi and Tony prepare for battle. References Category:A tournament winner Category:Fighter